SpiderGlee
by blondinkris
Summary: When Sam gets bitten by a spider his life changes forever. But with enemies treating the ones he love, can he rise and become the hero that destiny wants him to? (Crossover with Spiderman)


**"I've always loved Spiderman, and I really wanted to try a glee fic with superheroes in it, so I went with mixing the glee world with Spiderman. Will not follow the Spiderman movies storylines completely, instead I will take what I like best from Spiderman one and two and then mix them together as I feel like. Also all characters from Glee will hopefully turn up one way or another, but if you have any ideas as for what roles you want them to play just comment and I will also probably invent some characters that wasn't in the Spiderman movies to make sure all Glee characters will be in this fic. If this is something you want to read more about leave a comment :)"**

Okay so Sam knew he was a loser, had pretty much known since the day he opened his eyes to this world. While the other guys had been interested in football and pumping muscles at the gym, Sam had found science and sitting at home doing his homework a far better experience. So it hadn't been a hard line to draw that when he entered High School he was pretty much the biggest loser of the school. But running after the school bus, that every morning passed him on the street made Sam realize that he really was on the bottom of the food chain, I mean when even the bus driver thought he was superior to you then you really had it bad.

And finally the bus started to slow down, he really didn't know why it did it every morning but for some reason he never had to chase more than two blocks before the driver apparently gave up and slowed down so he could get on it. He was panting and wheezing when the bus finally stopped and for a second he was afraid he would get an asthma attack because that would just be the topping on the cake for him right now. The bus doors opened and he climbed filled with thanks onboard but the bus driver just glared at him, like it was his fault the man decided every morning to drive by him. The bus was filled with the same bunch of people every morning, and sometimes Sam wondered if they all were just in some sort of crappy teenage movie, because all of the different cliché was here. In the back the jocks were screaming and throwing things around, and in the seats in front of them the cheerios, the popular cheerleading girls was whispering among themselves and rolling their eyes at the guys antics while at the same time tried to make them notice them. And then it was two or three empty seats, were no one wanted to sit because then someone from the back would spit on you or start to tease you. Then it was the stoners, the drug kids, the skanks that no one wanted to be around in fear of getting herpes just by their very presence. Actually Sam had been friends with one of them when he was younger, Quinn until she had gotten knocked up at fifteen by the bad boy of the school and had started hanging out with the skanks, got tattoos and started smoking and banging older guys. And then it was just those normal kids, the ones that didn't belong anywhere, who wasn't cool enough to be popular, but wasn't losers either. The bland kind they were often referred as. And then in front of the bus was the place for the losers, the nerds, who liked to study and thought sport was for the Neanderthals, and usually that's were Sam would sit, but today for some reason all the usually places he would normally sit on was full, so with a beating heart and the feeling of wanting to puke he walked further back in the bus, towards the jocks, towards the cheerleaders who must likely would laugh at his mere present. But the other option was to stand and he was pretty sure that the bus driver would actually throw him off the bus if he did that. So he choose the seat as far away as possible, which was still only two seats away from the screaming monkeys and prayed to whatever god that was out there, that they would chose this day not to torment him. And apparently god was on vacation because he barely had time to sit down before something hard hit him the back of the head.

- This is a loser free zone you freak, he heard Dave laughing and Sam sighed, not Dave, the baboon, the popular, the idiotic loser Dave of all people.

He stuck to his only weapon of choice, ignore them until they got bored or find something shiny that would distract their simple minds.

- Hey I'm talking to you, do you think your to god for us or something?

And what do you say to that? Yes? That he had a feeling that if he ever was forced in to a conversation with Dave he was afraid his brain would melt and pour out of his ear?

- Back of Dave, leave him alone...

That voice, Sam would know that voice from anywhere. How could he had missed that Kurt was on the bus? He had pretty much been in love with the guy since he had moved into the house next door to Sam eight years ago, so for him to not notice Kurt right away was almost impossible. Even do he knew he shouldn't he couldn't help but raise his head and turn it a bit, to at least catch a glance at Kurt. He was sitting were he always sat the days he rode the bus, in the seat in front of the jocks, with his best friend Santana at his side, you never saw one without the other and together the two of them ruled the school. It was like a law or something, either you drooled after Santana or after Kurt, they were the two perfect specimen created as a woman and a man. Santana with her fierce Latina looks, with her honey brown skin and a face that was made to be worshiped and hair as black as night. And even though Sam was as gay as the day was bright, even he could appreciate the body of Santana, with curves on all the right places and legs that would go on forever.

But Kurt, he was the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on. With skin as white and clear as porcelain, that you just wanted to run your hands all over him. And then it was his face, with those pink colored lips that pretty much begged a man to kiss them and then the eyes, that never seemed to stay in one color, always altering between green, blue and golden depending on what light he was in. And even though he was the most popular kid in school he never bullied or picked on someone. Actually he was the only one who defended the losers against jocks from time to time.

He saw Dave shot a grin towards Kurt and then with a sudden move he grabbed Kurt around the waist and dragged him over onto his lap.

- Is my little princess feisty today? Dave asked and then showed his tongue down Kurt's throat and that's when Sam turned his eyes away again.

Did he mention that Kurt also was seeing Dave? They had been together since freshman year, and that was one more reason for Sam to hate the man. He was always treating Kurt like some sort of eyes candy to be by his side and their fights at school was legendary. People would spend the first days of school making bets about how many times they would break up before the year was over. But for some reason Sam didn't know, they always got back together. Sometimes Sam had a suspicion that it was because of Kurt's home life, but he couldn't really be sure.

Finally the bus arrived at the science lab that they were going to spend the day in, the teacher had said it was to make them interested in science for the project they were going to start in school, but Sam knew that everyone just saw it as a day to miss class. He waited while everyone rushed of the bus, with Dave passing him and showing an elbow in his head and then he got off the bus himself. He followed his classmates towards the doors leading up to the science lab when he heard his name being called out and he turned around and his best friend Blaine was rushing up towards him.

- Hello loser, having fun riding the bus? Blaine asked with a smile when he reached him and Sam elbowed him jokingly in the side.

Blaine and he had been friends since they were kids, so even though they came from completely different world they had stayed together, and he was like family to Sam.

- You know it's always a great experience to mingle with apes, Sam answered laughing but the laughter died when he saw Blaine's face fall while he was looking behind Sam.

Sam turned his head and there was Blaine's father, Simon Anderson walking up the stairs towards them and he moved automatically closer to his friend, if it was someone Blaine hated more than anyone in the world it was his father and Sam couldn't blame him. When Blaine's mother had died given birth to him, Simon had raised his son with almost a military upbringing, never given him any love or warmth and always pushing him down for not being smarter, better than others.

- You forgot your bag son, and hello Sam how are you? Still working on that genius of yours? Simon asked while he tossed Blaine his bag and turned all his focus on Sam and Sam forced himself to at least try to smile.

- Yes sir, I'm doing my very best, he answered friendly when what he really wanted to do was hit the man in his face.

Pay attention to your son for once, and not me he wanted to shout, but Simon had always admired Sams genius and brain and he knew that Simon often compared Blaine to Sam and found his son lacking. It had put a strain on his and Blaine's friendship for a while, until Sam had convinced Blaine that he didn't give a rats ass about what Simon thought of him, so they just let Simon carry on and ignored him most of the time.

- Good, good, it's always nice to see when someone actually lives up to his potential, Simon said with a pointed glance at Blaine and then he was off, to make more money, to become even more powerful and was as always leaving his son behind.

- Asshole, Blaine said and they both smiled to each other before hurrying up the steps to the science lab to spend a day being amazed by all the things people could do.


End file.
